Grimm Savage
by GrunZ
Summary: Alors que Deku est le héro #1, Hitoshi Hotoru, doté de l'alter de Déformation, doit se battre pour possiblement faire partie de la prochaine génération de super-héros. Du lycée au stade pro, de l'action, de l'amitié, de la romance, bref, suivez celui qui sera Grimm Savage!
1. Que voulez-vous faire plus tard?

GRIMM SAVAGE

Épisode #1:Que voulez-vous faire plus tard?

Le souvenir le plus lointain que je garde encore de mon plus jeune âge est lié à mon pouvoir. C'était lorsque j'avais quatre ans. À cette âge, les pouvoirs paraissent tous apaisants, beaux et innocents. Il faut dire que les héros les plus connus de mon enfance avaient des alters assez communs. Le feu, la force surhumaine, la glace, voler, etc. Rien que le héro #1 du monde Deku, il a quoi comme alter si ce n'est de la force pure? Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passent, des pouvoirs de plus en plus complexes apparaissent.

Au bout d'un moment, on croirait que la barre est trop haute pour être franchi, un fossé de plusieurs kilomètres de distance entre les héros de la génération précédente et les héros actuels. Cela crée un véritable problème à l'échelle nationale, car les adolescents qui veulent devenir héros deviennent de moins en moins courant. Il y a donc un certain découragement à devenir un super-héros, comme si c'était un simple effet de mode. En bref, les alters sont devenus tellement développés que ça en devient presque banal de voir des héros aussi fort.

C'est pourquoi j'ai hérité d'un alter aussi fort qu'il est effrayant au premier regard. Ma mère peut totalement l'affirmer, car elle est directement parti sur le téléphone appeler un médecin. Le mieux était que j'en étais très content. Cet alter, j'en étais fier, et je le suis toujours aujourd'hui! Mais lors de cette découverte, mes parents l'ont un peu mal prit. Il faut dire que je n'arrêtais pas de crier que "Ça y est, j'ai un pouvoir!" alors qu'eux n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Forcément, ça peut occasionner des conflits.

Mais le pire là-dedans, c'est l'aspect de mon pouvoir. Mon alter a été nommé Déformation par le médecin qui m'a analysé. La Déformation est en gros une maîtrise du développement de mon propre corps . Mes muscles, mes os, la peau, ces trois aspects sont pour moi faciles à contrôler.

Le truc, c'est que quand je diffuse mon alter dans mon bras, cela va ressembler à une saucisse cuite au feu transpercé de cure-dents. Mais en vérité, comme je le sais depuis que je l'entraine, mes muscles se décuplent exponentiellement, ma peau se rougit et devient rugueuse et enfin, des piques osseux sortent de ma peau.

À cause de l'allure dégueux que peut avoir mon alter, ma mère et certains de mes amis ont tentés de me dissuader de faire ma formation pour devenir un héros.

Parce que "Gniah gniah gniah personne ne veut d'un super héro qui ressemble à un vilain" "Gniah gniah gniah mais ton pouvoir est trop nul". Je trouve ça drôle d'entendre ça de la part d'amis qui n'ont pour alter des mines de crayons comme ongles au doigt ou de faire agrandir ses oreilles. Je ne tiens pas à faire le sale pédant qui se la raconte, mais ça ne sert à rien de dire aux autres que leur alter est nul quand le tien est tout aussi pourri. En réalité, le seul défaut que je dois me taper indéfiniment jusqu'à la fin de mes jours: Mes cornes.

En effet, j'ai commencé à voir des cornes pousser sur mon front quand j'avais sept ans. Au début ça allait. À huit ans, mes cornes ont atteint trois centimètres. Ensuite, à onze ans, cinq centimètres. Treize ans, huit centimètres. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis à des cornes de près de quatorze centimètres et qui, selon les médecins, ne devraient pas continuer à pousser. Ou au moins arrêter de pousser lorsque viendra mes dix-huit ans. Mais si ce n'étais que ça…

Le vrai problème, ce n'est pas tant que mon alter est nul, mais c'est juste qu'il paraît monstrueux. Oui, mon pouvoir est horrible au regard, dégueux, et… Monstrueux. Ouais c'est le mot. Monstrueux. Mon pseudonyme pourrait peut-être se baser dessus? J'avoue que ça serait cool, non?

Heureusement, Horu, mon bon pote à moi, m'a toujours supporté pour devenir ce que je veux. Selon lui, j'ai autant le droit de choisir entre être éboueur et plongeur dans une cuisine que je peux devenir un super-héro.

Ouais, mon nom est Hitoshi Hotoru, mon alter est Déformation et je veux devenir un super-héro!

\- Je veux devenir un super-héro.

C'est ce que je réponds à mon professeur à la question "Que voulez-faire plus tard?". Certains autres élèves veulent faire de même, je le sens. Qui ne veut pas être super-héro après tout? Mais on dirait qu'il y a une espèce de gêne visible dans leur regard. Je trouve ça dommage car, pour être honnête, plusieurs camarades ont du potentiel. Des épines de porc-épiques sur le dos sur l'un, un autre avec un corps massif qui doit être bien costaud et le dernier étant mon pote Horu qui m'a déjà révélé son pouvoir.

Densestu Horu est à première vu un sans-alter, car mise-à-part ses cheveux blancs comme du papier, il a un physique passe-partout. Cependant, il a en réalité le pouvoir plutôt cool de générer des boucliers avec ses mains. On est amis depuis mon entrée au collège, il sait donc déjà mes points faibles. Déjà il y a mes cornes (C'est pour ça que ma mère en profite quand vient le temps de me punir) qui sont non-seulement un sujet de moquerie mais aussi des points plutôts sensibles au toucher, mais le plus important de mes points faibles reste néanmoins ma main droite.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma main droite est incapable de subir la transformation. Une malédiction? Une déformation? Je sais pas. Même les médecins ne savent comment expliquer ça. Alors je fais avec et je me débrouille sans.

Horu en profite des fois pour me taquiner avec mon endroit sensible, ceci dit, je peux me venger et attaquer SON point faible, à savoir sa respiration. Pour générer ses boucliers, il a en effet besoin de garder sa respiration aussi longtemps qu'il veut les maintenir. J'en profite donc pour lui boucher le nez pour lui couper de peu son souffle.

Ça peut paraître cruel, mais c'est drôle autant pour moi que pour lui. Il m'a même avoué que ça lui faisait un petit exercice d'endurance.

Je m'égare. Le professeur reprend la parole.

\- Un héro? Mais comment veux-tu devenir un héro avec un pouvoir aussi horrible.

\- En pétant la gueule aux criminels et en me dépassant, que je réponds.

\- ... Si tu veux, mais il risque d'y avoir pas mal de compétition avant d'entrer à U.A.

\- Rien à foutre. Je vais faire le test, le réussir et devenir un héro!

\- ... Ma foi, si tu veux. Je peux te trouver un formulaire dans à peu près une semaine. Tu me signera ça, d'accord?

\- Merci!

Le reste de la semaine passe, la lettre arrive chez moi afin de confirmer que je veuille entrer. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de compléter les feuilles. Mon nom, mon prénom, ma date de naissance, mon alter, mon numéro de téléphone, mes adresses mail et réelles, etc.

Non, la vraie difficulté va être de convaincre mes parents de signer le formulaire. J'ai bien compris depuis mes quatre ans que mes parents n'acceptent pas des masses mon alter, donc logiquement, ça risque d'être dure de leur faire avaler que je veuille devenir un héro. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé de ce que je voulais faire comme métier. Au mieux, quand ils me demandaient, je leur disais que je voulais être prof afin de couvrir la vérité.

Le soir même que je reçois les formulaires, j'ai lésiné pendant une bonne heure dans ma chambre à réfléchir sur toutes les réponses que je suis sûr que mes parents allaient me donner. Au final, il est facile de prévoir ce que diront nos parents. Il suffit de voir comment ils réagissent à toutes sortes de situation.

Finalement, je sors de ma piaule, je vais dans la cuisine et je fais réunir mes parents autour de la table. Je pose mon formulaire devant eux. Je me lance.

\- Je veux devenir un super-héro et rentrer à U.A.

Ils me regardent, ils se regardent, je les regarde. Je m'attends à tout. Enfin, ils prennent la feuille, un stylo et signent. Pas de chi-chi, pas de bla-bla. Rien.

Là j'avoue que je suis perdu, j'attendais vraiment à une réaction de leur part! Mais là non. Pas de dispute ni rien de ce que j'avais envisagé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as à nous regarder comme ça? Que ma mère me demande.

\- ... Hé ben je m'attendais à ce que vous disiez non, que je réponds.

\- Comment ça?

\- Depuis que j'ai découvert mon alter, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous ne vouliez pas que je l'utilise. Que je suis un héro quoi.

\- Quoi? Mais… On n'a jamais voulu ça!

Et là soudain, ça fait pop.

\- Quand tu as découvert ton pouvoir, on a juste été surpris de voir ça. On ne croyait pas que tu aurais des pouvoirs, étant donné que nous n'en avons pas! Que me sort mon père.

\- Mais… Pourquoi avoir appelé les médecins?! Que je réplique.

\- On avait d'abord cru que tu avais touché à un produit chimique ou une saloperie dans le genre. Que répond ma mère.

\- Donc… Vous n'avez jamais été contre que je sois un héro?

\- Non! Pas du tout! On n'avait même peur que tu ne le devienne pas!

\- Ha bah fiou! Depuis le temps que j'avais peur de vous dire la vérité!

Puis, sans crier gare, ma mère me tiens par les cornes avec sa main et me colle la tête sur la table.

\- Aïe aïe aïe! Maman! Lâche mes cornes, ça fait mal! Pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça?!

\- Parce que je veux que tu retiennes bien une chose!

\- Quoi? Quoi? Aïe!

\- U.A risque de coûter cher, alors si tu réussi l'examen d'entrée, t'es mieux d'y rester et d'obtenir ton diplôme, ok?

\- Ok ok oui oui! Maintenant lâche-moi!

\- Bon hé bien d'accord.

Ma mère laisse enfin mes cornes tranquille. Pendant les cinq prochaines minutes, mes cornes picotent. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de cornes, la sensation est à peu près semblable à quand vous vous êtes cogné le pied sur un coin. Vous avez l'idée en tête? Ok hé bien imaginez cette sensation sur le front.

Mon père reprend la parole une dernière fois avant de me laisser repartir dans ma chambre.

\- Alors c'est clair, si tu réussi l'examen d'entrée et que tu rentre, tu y reste hein?

\- Oui! Merci Papa, merci Maman!

Je lève le bras gauche en l'air avec fierté tout en activant mon alter. Ma peau change de couleur et des os ressortent en pointes fines comme un cactus.

Désormais, je n'ai que quelques mois avant de passer l'examen. En gros, quelques mois à m'entraîner avant d'être confrontés face à des élèves qui sont possiblement meilleur que moi. Ces mois risquent d'être très très lourds...


	2. Griffe de fer, chant et caféine

GRIMM SAVAGE

Épisode #2: Griffe de fer, chant et caféine

Les jours, les semaines, les mois ont passés. Je les ai toutes passés dans ma chambre à m'entraîner. J'ai tout enchaîné, tout je vous dit. Les pompes, les joggings tôt le matin à six heures, les haltères, etc. Je m'entrainais déjà un peu avant avec des petites séances d'haltères, cependant, je ne m'étais jamais mit autant à fond dans cet esprit de m'entraîner avant un événement important. Même la bouffe y est passé!

Au programme, j'avais pendant quatre à cinq mois un jogging à six heures du matin, un déjeuner au café, aux oeufs et aux toasts au beurre de cacahouettes, puis je me tapait une cinquantaine de pompes avant d'aller en cours au collège. Quand je finissais et que je sortais du collège (Où j'ai mangé des trucs légers mais bourrés de protéines), je partais au pas de course. Après le dîner, je me tapait un mélange de redressements assis, de pompes, d'haltères et d'autres trucs.

Après, je ne suis pas plus à plaindre que certain. C'est une histoire que presque tout le monde connaît, mais il paraitrait que Deku aurait débarrassé à lui-seul un dépotoire laissé à l'abandon sur une plage pour s'entraîner en un an! J'avais trouvé cela drôle lorsqu'il avait raconté cette histoire à la télévision. Le plus drôle était la réaction du reste de son équipe qui était aussi sur le plateau, avec Ground Zero, Uravity et Celsius.

Ok, vous pouvez en rire. Je suis fan de Deku, comme tout le monde, quel originalité!

Bref, les mois sont passés très rapidement, au point que je ne m'en pas vraiment rendu compte. Néanmoins, les résultats sont convaincants! J'ai prit en quatre mois une quinzaine de kilos de muscle, avec deux jolies abdos (Plus deux autres en développement), un tour de bras plus large et des mollets ronds comme des fonds de verres.

Et enfin, les tests d'entrées arrivèrent. J'étais tout excité la veille, tellement excité qu'il m'a fallu que notre voisin de droit nous aide. Celui-ci était ami avec mes parents. Quand j'étais petit et que j'arrivais pas à dormir, le voisin usait de son alter Endormissement en me touchant et me donnait ainsi une fatigue extrême. Il vient chez nous la plus grande partie du temps pour prendre le thé, mais là, j'avais pas le choix; Il fallait que je dorme!

Le lendemain, mon père est venu me porter devant l'entrée de U.A en voiture. Je vois déjà une bonne trentaine de participants entrer dans l'immeuble. Mais au moment de sortir, il bloqua les portières.

-Heu, Papa, je…

-Non Hitoshi, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu s'il-te-plait. Entre hommes tu vois?

-Si tu veux.

-Ok, j'aimerais juste savoir un truc avant que tu rentre… As-tu peur?

-Quoi?! Non, je n'ai pas peur!

-Dans ce cas-ci, il y a un problème.

-Comment ça?

-Mon père (Et occasionnellement ton grand-père) m'a toujours dit que ne pas avoir peur avant un examen pouvait apporter malchance.

-Ok, ben là, rien qu'en me disant ça, tu me stresse un peu, j'avoue!

-Parfait, à plus tard Hitoshi!

En sortant de la voiture, je me fait la simple réflexion suivante: Pourquoi mes parents ont des réactions aussi… Étranges? Je crois bien que mon père est le seul père content de savoir que je suis en stress! M'enfin, passons.

Après ce moment gênant pour pas grand chose, je rentre dans le bâtiment de U.A. Je suis la masse grouillante pour me diriger vers un immense local avec des centaines et des centaines de sièges. Il doit déjà il y avoir plusieurs dizaines de personnes assis et qui attendent les instructions à suivre.

Enfin, les lumières se sont éteintes pour n'en laisser qu'une seule éclairant encore le devant du local. Sur le plateau, une espèce de souris géante aussi haute qu'une table de chevet se met devant nous. Il se gratte l'oreille gauche (Que je remarque avec une cicatrice) avant de se mettre à parler à une audience à la fois intrigué par l'aspect bizarre que dégage l'auditeur, excité par l'idée de devenir étudiant à U.A et finalement stressé par l'examen qui les attend.

Cette souris s'avère être le directeur de U.A. Même si ça paraissait étrange au début, on peut se dire que c'est normal pour une école de super héros d'accueillir à peu près n'importe quel forme de bizarrerie. Bref, le directeur parle à nous tous en commençant par nous saluer.

-Bonjour chers participants, je suis content de voir autant de nouveaux visage aujourd'hui! Vous êtes bien plus nombreux que l'an dernier en tout cas. M'enfin, je vous remercie d'avoir été assez courageux pour vouloir passer cet examen d'entré! Avant que je ne m'égare, voici donc les règles de ces fameux tests...

Il nous explique ainsi les règles. En gros, nous allons être transportés en bus vers des villes de simulation où on doit détruire des robots marqués d'un chiffre pour obtenir un pointage suffisant pour passer les tests. Ça semble simple dit comme ça, mais le directeur a aussi spécifié que l'on peut obtenir des points d'une façon différente. Mais bien évidemment, il se garde bien l'envie de nous dire comment! C'est plutôt sadique de dire ça à des ados qui veulent absolument gagner cet examen!

Après ces explications, on nous a attribué le numéro du bus que nous devons prendre. Ainsi me suis-je retrouvé dans le bus #4 où je pouvais déjà observer les autres participants. J'en ai vu avec la peau totalement vert ou bleu, certains avec des têtes de formes vraiment particulière (Y en a un avec une tête en forme de losange), et enfin je remarque une fille en particulier.

Je sais que ça a l'air un peu bateau de remarquer une fille en particulier dans un autobus, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle porte un uniforme de lycéenne avec un ruban rouge! Mais je sais pas, elle a un certain charme, que se soit ses cheveux couleur rouille, sa veste de sport qui a l'air d'avoir traîné dans le coin de sa chambre en boule ou son air sérieux.

À côté d'elle, un mec essaie de l'aborder en étirant ses bras en bayant faussement. Alors que son bras se pose sur son épaule, la jeune fille colle un pain dans son nez.

-Ouch! Qu'es qui te prend là?! Je...

Il se met à se plaindre quand des lames métalliques sortent de ses doigts et se place près de son nez pissant le sang.

-Écoute moi bien, moi je suis là pour passer un test d'entré, pas pour me faire draguer! Alors si tu essaie encore de faire ton coup de théâtre de bras qui tombent sur mon épaule, je te tranche le nez en quatre. Compris?

-Heu oui oui… C'est bon.

Pendant que le Don Juan du pauvre allait se chercher une place en avant (En tout cas, le plus loin possible de cette fille!), certaines filles étaient excitées de voir cette scène. Une d'elle s'est même rapprochée et prit la place de libre pour lui dire:

-Mon alter ne marche pas sur les robots, alors si tu veux, je peux te supporter!

-Ça dépend. Comment ça marche?

-Hé bien si je chante, je peux renforcer mes amis et désavantager mes ennemis! Mais bon, comme mon alter ne marche que sur les êtres vivants, je peux t'aider si tu veux!

-Ha? Ouais pourquoi pas. Mon nom est Yui Asuta!

-Aiko Shimiyoko!

Pendant que les deux filles parlent, un gars à côté de moi me parle.

-Et toi?

-Je te demande pardon?

-Toi aussi t'as un alter de support?

-Heu, non. J'ai juste un alter pour le combat au corps-à-corps.

-Meh pas grave, tant que ça puisse être utile pour castagner les robots! Moi c'est Osamo Saho, toi?

-Moi? Heu Hitoshi Hotoru.

Je lui tend la main en guise de bonne volonté, bonne volonté qu'il me rend bien.

-Mais du coup, c'est quoi ton alter Saho?

-Ho, rien de trop complexe. Tu vois la bouteille dans les poches de mon pantalon?

-Mouais?

-Bah c'est du café. Quand je bois de la caféine, je peux devenir plus rapide. Voilà voilà.

-Ha ouais cool! Mais tu dois bien avoir une limite quelque part non?

-Hein?

-Bah si ton pouvoir consistait à ne boire que des trucs caféinés et devenir plus rapide, on n'aurait qu'à te coller une bonbonne de Red Bull sur le dos et te laisser faire, non?

-Mm, toi t'es pas con hein?

-J'essaie d'être le moins con possible oui, merci.

-Mais t'as raison. En fait, si je dépasse les 600 millilitres en moins de dix minutes, je vais m'évanouir.

-Ha bah voilà. Je me disais qu'il y avait un piège en quelque part!

On parle, on parle, mais même si discuter avec Saho est plutôt cool, je garde un oeil vers la rousse et badass Asuta. Je ne sais pas, y a un truc que j'ai avec les rousses que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les autres couleurs de cheveux (Les miens étant bruns), mais l'orange rougeâtre des rousses, j'aime bien.

Alors que je me fais cette réflexion, le bus s'arrête. L'examen s'apprête à commencer...


End file.
